Generał Szrama
thumb|130px Dowódca sił zbrojnych Potrawki. Ma jedno oko i bliznę na twarzy. Za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się Hektora i przejąć władzę na króliczej wyspie. Ma niewiarygodny talent do nieszczęśliwych wypadków. Generał Skarr Edytuj Udostępnij Reginald Skarr Generał Skarr 2 Pseudonim Jednooki dziwak (Billy) Klasyfikacja Human Płeć męska Rezydencja Endsville Matka Krewnych Afiliacja Underfist Evil Con Carne (poprzednio) Occupation Członek Underfist Generał Evil Con Carne (poprzednio) Clown (wystrzelony) Zookeeper (wystrzelony) Informacje o świecie rzeczywistym Pojawia się w Grim & Evil Evil Con Carne Ponure przygody Billy'ego i Mandy Underfist: Halloween Bash Pierwszy występ Evil Con Carne Aktor głosowy Armin Shimerman Generał Reginald Peter Skarr jest sąsiadem Billy'ego i emerytowanym złoczyńcą. Zawartość ukryć Historia Wygląd Osobowość Odsłony epizodu Epizody Promocje Kino Gry wideo Galeria Drobnostki HistoryEdytuj Skarr pracował dla Hectora Con Carne, ale odszedł po tym, jak Hector został zmuszony do sprzedania swojej kwatery głównej wyspy i ich armii firmie rozrywkowej, która nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek inny przejął kontrolę nad światem (dźgnięcie w Cartoon Network za odwołanie programu ). Następnie przeszedł na emeryturę i przeprowadził się do Endsville, gdzie jego dom stał się obok Billy'ego i jego rodziny. AppearanceEdytuj Skarr Underfist Ma ślepe lewe oko z postrzępioną blizną pod nim. Podczas pracy dla Hectora nosił niebieski garnitur i dziwnie ukształtowany kapelusz. Jest łysy (który jest czasem używany jako knebel) i ma duży, skierowany w dół spiczasty nos. W Underfist ma duże, szare wąsy i kozią bródkę i nosi granatowy mundur z beretem. PersonalityEdytuj Kiedy Skarr pracował dla Hectora Con Carne, czasami próbował obalić Hectora i przejąć jego organizację, by samemu przejąć świat. Mimo że Skarr przeszedł na emeryturę, często kuszony jest, by powrócić na swoje złe drogi, ale próbuje powstrzymać się od zostania złoczyńcą przez ogrodnictwo; nienawidzi Billy'ego, ponieważ jest denerwujący i często niszczy ogród Skarra, a on boi się Mandy. Poza tym chce nadnaturalnej kosy Grima, którą ukradł kilka razy. Episode AppearancesEdytuj EpisodesEdytuj Little Rock of Horrors (Nie mówiająca Cameo) Chicken Ball Z (Nie mówiący Kamea) Skarred for Life (Debiut jako postać Billy'ego i Mandy'ego) Wishbones Kaczka! (Nie mówiący Cameo) My Fair Mandy Herbicydowy maniak Ponury dzień Billy i Mandy vs. Marsjanie Dumb-Dumbs & Dragons (Cameo) Wszystko się psuje (Cameo) Show, który nie odważy się wymówić imienia (wspomniany) Nergal's Pizza (Cameo) Firma Halt Złość złego zarządzania Short Tall Tales (As Johnny Inkslinger) SpecialsEdytuj Billy i Mandy Save Christmas Underfist: Halloween Bash MoviesEdytuj Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure Gry wideoEdytuj Ponure przygody Billy'ego i Mandy Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion GalleryEdytuj Skarr w GAoBaM Galeria zdjęć generała Skarra można obejrzeć tutaj. TriviaEdytuj W odcinku "Emotional Skarr", gdy fantazjuje o rządzeniu światem, jego symbolem jest jego blizna w kółku, podobnie jak swastyka. Pokazano go również w tej samej fantazji o orle w kapeluszu, ustawionym w taki sam sposób jak symbol orła hitlerowskiego. Jest to jednak widoczne tylko w jednej scenie. O tej fantazji mówi także Anger Mismanagement, a gdyby miał myśleć z kotami, to myślałby o używaniu kotów jako niewolników. Zgodnie z intencją serialu, jego blizna biegła z nożyczkami. Przypadkowo, tak też Hoss Delgado stracił własne oko (jak również swoje ramię i nogę). Generał Skarr jest hołdem dla Herr Starra z serii Kaznodziei. Skarr po raz pierwszy został ujawniony w intro Evil Con Carne i po raz pierwszy wspomniany w Billy i Mandy w Big Boogey Adventure. Pojawił się jako oficjalna postać w większej liczbie seriali telewizyjnych niż postaci z reszty serii połączonej. Skórka Skarra mocno przypomina Pikminę z serii gier Pikmin. Relacja Skarra i Billy'ego jest dość podobna do relacji "Mr Wilson" i "Dennis the Menace", ponieważ obaj dotyczą zrzędliwego starego faceta i brzydkiego chłopca.es:General Cicatriz en:General Skarr ja:スカール Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie zła w potrawce Kategoria:Męszczyźni Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Dowódcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Pomocnicy Kategoria:Pomocnicy złoczyńców Kategoria:Generałowie